


In Elevated Distress

by Demonfawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Partners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonfawn/pseuds/Demonfawn
Summary: Draco is stuck with Harry on the elevator. This compromising position leads to more. When Harry asks Draco for help, Draco cannot refuse. A very short story. Smut sprinkled throughout.





	1. A Pressing encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
> An author note at end if interested.  
> This story has only lightly been edited, sorry for any errors.

 Draco Malfoy was late for work. The problem was he was never late for work. That was why for the first time in the six years he had started working for the ministry, as the head of the Management of Ancient Articles Department. He was stuck in an elevator with one Harry Potter. Usually this would not be an issue as Draco prided himself on always beating the morning rush. Being squished in a box with other people distressed him greatly. After the first panic attack, and frenzied self-cleaning resulting from that incident, Draco had promised himself that he would arrive precisely ten minutes before he was due for work. 

To explain his lateness; the night before he had stayed rather late to finish a document of grave importance to the minister. He had received the note late due to an intern’s incompetence. Thus his entire schedule had been backed up by ten minutes. After six years of exactly the same schedule, it was ruined by ten minutes. Draco sighed internally. That was not the issue at the moment though. The issue was Potter’s arse rubbing against him rather perfectly. Oh bugger! No, Potter’s arse isn’t perfect! Draco grit his teeth as the elevator came to a jolting halt and even more people filled the impossibly full elevator. Draco wanted to scream as the soft warm globes pressed even more firmly into his pelvis.

Draco closed his eyes pained. How could he have let this happen? No wait! How could Potter have let this happen? Potter wasn’t even supposed to be on this elevator. Wait. Ah, that’s right the higher ups elevator was broken. Blast it! The elevator swung to the side abruptly, and Draco couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped his throat as Harry’s hips circled against him. Shit. He was starting to react. Stupid Potter and his gloriously soft bottom!

No, it wasn’t Potter. Draco held back a scream. It was just that he hadn’t had sex in, wait, how long ago did he last have sex?

Ah, yes, the bloke in the bar eight months ago. The brief moment of elation at remembering this small tidbit, abruptly left as Draco realized how pathetic his life had become. Had he really not had sex in eight months? The elevator jolted again and Harry’s hips wiggled against his now very firm member. Please don’t feel that, please. Draco felt his lungs expand as a few people left the elevator. Potter moved forward a little bit, and Draco couldn’t help but notice the encroaching redness around the collar of Potter’s robes. He already knew his face would be just as red if his father hadn’t beaten it into him that Malfoy’s don’t get embarrassed.

Draco tried to move his arm. Maybe if he could put his briefcase in front of his privates, he would stop thinking about things that were rather left unthought-of. It was a novel idea until the next rush of people pushed in the elevator resulting in once again a warm soft mass pressing against him. He sucked in a sharp breath as Potter’s body slid up against his. His dick was now softly pressing into the warm apex of Potter’s thighs. Draco clenched his teeth and thanked Merlin that he was wearing robes today. He was rather large, but even still he was sure the only way Potter noticed his erection was due to their closeness. Honestly, how much longer was this ride going to take? Draco looked over Potter’s shoulder and smirked. It seemed he and Potter had the same problem; although, Potter had been able to put his briefcase in front of his crotch. Otherwise the chatty wizards in front of them would also have experienced a little something extra to their morning.

The door opened to Draco’s floor and with frenzied determined politeness Draco managed to force his way into his department. Automatically his briefcase swung to hide his problem. Years of training kept his face relaxed, and his posture perfect. He nodded politely at the head of the finance department, Aemie Werthne, and listened as his secretary droned on and on about the new documents he needed to research. The foolish boy wouldn’t take a hint. With a grimace Draco finally arrived at his office door, and he gratefully hid behind the thick wooden doors. He used to bemoan the fact that his office had no windows, but now he had never felt more grateful for the privacy. A few moments Draco sat numbly. He had gotten hard from Potter’s ass. He was still hard from the memory. Despite the morning drudgery, Draco’s erection had not flagged. With a guttural moan of frustration Draco grabbed a thick sheath of papers. He needed to finish these quickly if he was going to fit a lay into his schedule.

***Timeskip***

Draco sighed and looked at the clock. He had finally finished everything but he only had thirty minutes until he would have been able to leave anyway. His fingers drifted to his temples and he clenched his eyes at the pounding pain behind his eyes. Sometimes, it felt as if he was the only person with a brain in this department. All day he had corrected mistake after mistake. The frustration of not being able to move forward as quickly as he wanted had definitely worn on his desire to seek pleasure later. Instead all he wanted to do was go home and sleep the frustration away. He got up ready to leave when a single piece of paper appeared in his invoice box. With clenched teeth he grabbed the paper. Honestly how did people leave their work till so late? He forced himself to read the paper and his mouth dropped at the name at the bottom. Potter had sent him an invoice. Why would Potter send him anything? With his curiosity piqued Draco began to read the short letter.

Malfoy,

Come to my office.

Harry Potter

 

Potter wanted him to come to his office. Draco felt a knot of unease in his stomach. Why did Potter want to see him? With shaking hands Draco stood and gathered up what he needed to take home this evening. With slow steps Draco made his way to the elevator, nodding politely at Mr. Marks as he left. This time the elevator was empty as he slowly made his way up to the Auror Department. With each floor his heart seemed to plummet even further in his chest. Surely Potter didn’t want to speak about the elevator incident did he?

The door opened and Draco mechanically stepped into the Auror department. His eyes widened as he observed the frenzied activity of all the witches and wizards in the room. He looked at his watch and frowned. Shouldn’t these people go home? It was almost eight o’clock for goodness sakes. Draco hurriedly moved through the room avoiding aurors as they flitted around him yelling and screaming all at once.

With relief he reached the entrance of Harry’s office. He lifted his hand to knock and felt rather ridiculous as the door swung open. Of course Potter would have a self-opening door. He rolled his eyes and entered the room. Potter was standing behind his desk looking into a small mirror in his hand and nodding fervently. When he saw Draco his eyes widened and he told the mirror that he would call them back later. Draco sat when Potter gestured for him to take a seat. Potter sat a moment after Draco did and proceeded to stare at Draco. The intensity of his stare made Draco shift uncomfortably.

“Auror Potter, there was something you needed to see me for?”

Potter blinked and he leaned back in his chair a pensive look on his face.

“Are you gay Malfoy?”

Draco choked on his spit. He stared at Potter his mouth agape. Had the idiot seriously just asked if he was gay!? Draco felt annoyed, was Potter one of those anti-gay people. With narrowed eyes Draco spat out his answer.

“Yeah I am. You got a problem with that Potter.”

Potter frowned at Draco’s answer.

“I wasn’t insulting you. I have a proposition for you Malfoy.”

Draco sat his brow wrinkled with annoyance. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“My I didn’t think you swung that way Potter.”

With a slight twinge to his cheeks Potter responded his hands clenched on the desk. He sighed and pulled out a file. He held out the file for Draco.

“I need you to read this and come in tomorrow morning if you decide you want to help.”

“Help? What is this all about Potter?”

“If you read the file you will know. I will be here by 9:00am tomorrow. You can walk in till ten, after that you will have to wait till after everyone leaves. . . I hope to see you tomorrow Draco.”

Draco stood with a frown. That was rather a polite dismissal. He nodded his head at Potter and walked out of the Auror’s office. He looked back to see Potter once again putting quill to paper. He looked at his watch, it was now after eight. Potter came in at nine and probably left much later than everyone else. A flash of pity fluttered in his stomach. With a sigh Draco placed the file in his briefcase and he walked to the floo to go home. He probably wouldn’t have time to find someone to sleep with tonight.

Draco was home sitting on his couch engrossed in the file. He hadn’t been able to wait very long before curiosity had won out. He was still in his work uniform for goodness sakes. His eyes skimmed over the document for the second time in disbelief. Apparently some crazy wizard was going around and murdering the gay wizarding community. Well perhaps not to that extreme, but he was going around and cutting people up pretty badly. Draco felt his eyebrows draw together as he glared at the page in front of him. He sighed and threw the document on the seat beside him.

He wanted to help he really did. The only problem was on page two. He now knew the reason Potter wanted him to be the one to do this. Not only because of his similar features to the victims, but because all the victims had the mark. Draco rubbed his arm anxiously. He had no choice, he bet the criminal would come after him soon enough. He looked down at the picture of the blond man standing with his shirt off painfully showing off his body covered with line after line of barely healed scars. He probably was going to have to regrow his skin. Draco grimaced and fell to lie on his back. His eyes fluttered closed and he absently set his wand aside. He had made his decision. He would do it, if only to avenge the young men who had been scarred in more ways than physically.

**Timeskip***

Draco entered the elevator quickly. He ran a self-conscious hand through his hair. Once again he was late, well late for him. He had forgotten to set his alarm and he had to hurry through his morning routine, but even then he was nine minutes later than he wanted to be. Draco closed his eyes a chagrined expression on his face. They snapped open when he felt someone press up against his body. His eyes widened as they took in amused green eyes. Harry was staring at him a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

“Are you coming, to my office today Draco?”

The elevator shook and Harry was jolted into Draco’s body. Somehow despite the tension and crowded heat of the elevator Draco felt himself respond and he closed his eyes in resignation.

“I am. I will follow you up.”

Harry smile, and winced as he was pressed even closer into Draco. Draco’s breath caught as he felt something hard press up against his thigh. He looked down into Potters beet red face and swallowed. He was glad he wasn’t the only one affected by the close proximity they shared.

Moments later the flood of people left the elevator and the two men continued up a few more floors. The silence hung heavy between them. Harry got off at the Auror floor, and Draco followed, taking in the never-ending frenzy of the aurors. They entered Harry’s office and Draco took a seat. Without waiting for Potter to ask his questions, Draco spoke.

“I will help you.”

Potter looked up surprised and a brilliant smile was bequeathed upon Draco.

“Fantastic! Well since this mission is dangerous, we are going to go out into muggle London where the attacks have been taking place we—”

“Wait, we?”

“Oh, yeah you and I are going to pretend to be a couple to draw the villain out. Anyway we are going to go into muggl—.”

“The file didn’t say anything about pretending to be a couple. It only said that I would have to draw the man out and then the aurors would arrest him.”

Harry stared at him oddly.

“Well. . . The suspect has only so far attacked men who are in public with their lovers. He has only attacked men who were out openly in public with their lovers. Wasn’t that in the report?”

With a gasp, Draco responded.

“No it was not!”

“Oh. . . Well are you going to do it?”

Draco paused to think. Could he pretend to be in a relationship with Potter? His eyes landed on the picture that was visible on top of the file on Potter’s desk and a feeling of determination came over him. This wasn’t only about him; it was about the men that were being harmed by a ruthless criminal.

“I— I will. I will do it.”

Harry smiled again and began speaking.

“Great. It was really challenging to find a blond gay wizard with Voldemort’s mark.”

Draco barely held back a wince; he had forgotten how freely Potter could speak that creature’s name.

“What do I have to do?”   

“Well you and I are going to go into muggle London and pretend to be a couple to draw the criminal out. It appears that the man always gives a warning on the first date, and attacks on the fourth. I don’t know why. Anyway we will have to go out at least once a week for the next month. My team will be monitoring the suspect and if we are able to gather proof that he is attacking these men we can bring him in.”

“How can you not know if it is not him for sure? I mean he has to be the one if you suspect him right? I assume we will be using glamour’s?”

Potter paused and leaned back with a morose sigh.

“It would be easier; unfortunately magic tends to wear off faster the more people interact with the traces. So far we have not been lucky enough to arrive early after the crime to get an untainted magical signature. As for polyjuice and glamour’s it seems that the suspect is able to see through any attempts to hide. We will be using glamour’s but only to make the suspect believe we are trying to be discreet. That is why we needed someone who fit the criteria exactly.”

Draco nodded. This case was more complicated than the file had made it out to be but Draco couldn’t back out know. Not after he resolved to get justice for that poor boy in the photo. Potter told him to meet him back in his office after hours and then they would make their first attempt to draw the man out.

Draco stood in the elevator quietly enjoying the silence. Tonight would be interesting. He held back a flush, and no brain this wasn’t a date!

**Timeskip***

They were kissing. Draco’s fingers were embedded in Potters brilliant glamour-ed brown hair. His own fake black hair was being pulled gently as Potter moved his pale lips down Draco’s neck. They had gotten a notice that the man was near, and Potter had given Draco a sinister smile before pulling him into an embrace that made Draco’s knees weak. It didn’t help that Draco couldn’t remember the last time he had been kissed. Nevertheless his only thought was on Potter’s mouth inching toward his exposed nipple. Draco opened his eyes and stared down at Potter in shock. How had he gotten Draco’s shirt opened so quickly. Draco lifted his fist to his mouth trying to muffle a scream as his nipple was gently suckled into Potter’s hot mouth. The cold night air tickled Draco’s increasingly warm skin as their passions rose.

Draco let out a high pitched squeak as Potter’s large hand palmed his hard cloth covered cock. His lips went to Draco’s ear.

“Is he staring at us?”

It took a moment for Draco to register what Potter was asking. His eyes flashed to the opening of the alley way and they widened as they met they eyes of the man in the picture. Draco opened his mouth and nestled his face in Potter’s shoulder. He whispered his answer.

“Yes.”

He kept his face hidden. They wanted him to pretend to not wanting to be seen. He hid his face for a few more seconds before looking over Potter’s shoulder with the pretense that Potter wanted another nibble at his neck. Draco peeked and blinked as he realized the man was nowhere to be seen. He tapped Potter’s shoulder three times. Slowly they lessened their caresses and they pretended to stare adoringly into one another’s face. Draco felt his heart beat wildly. His cock was still straining in his pants, and he couldn’t bring himself to calm down. Potter stared down at him questioningly before reaching his hand into Draco’s pants.

“Potter!”

Harry leaned closer and whispered in Draco’s ear.

“I can’t have my supposed lover looking unsatisfied now can I? Hold still.”

Draco’s head smacked against the wall as Potter stroked and cupped his aching erection. It felt so good to be touched. He closed his eyes savoring the familiar feelings of heat and wanton delight. He felt Potter’s thumb circle over the tip of his cock and Draco couldn’t hold back. He bit his lip holding back a pleasured scream and he spilled himself in Potter’s palm. His chest heaved and he felt himself soften. His eyes opened slightly, and they widened as he watched Potter slowly lap up the white fluid coating his hand. Potter smirked before pulling Draco close to his side pulling them out of the alley. He leaned down and whispered in Draco’s ear;

“You taste good Draco.”

Draco looked up with wide flushed features. His eyes narrowed at Harry’s amused features. With a huffed breath Draco lifted his nose.

“Of course I do Potter, Malfoys are always the best.”

He pretended to see something in the window of a store across the street as he hurried away from Potters mocking laughter. His hands clenched, he was really making a fool of himself.

**Timeskip***

Draco didn’t even pretend to be awake today as he stumbled once more into the elevator. He looked at his watch and sighed. Eight minutes later than he would prefer. Once again he was arriving later than he had planned. He closed his eyes and held back a groan as people shoved their way into the elevator. He glanced at the circle of space in front of him and grimaced. Other than Potter no one else would dare enter the space of a death eater. Draco scoffed some death eater he turned out to be. He was jolted out of his thoughts as a familiar figure pressed up against his. His eyes shot up to amused green eyes and he glared into the face of a smiling Harry Potter.

His eyes flashed to the people surrounding him, and he felt annoyed. They avoided him but once Harry Potter got close they lost their reservations. The space around the two men closed up as more people got on the elevator. Draco sighed tomorrow he would make more of an effort to be on time so he could avoid the morning rush. Honestly why did people wait till the last minute to get to work anyway. It is not like it was going to go away if they prolonged not coming. Once again Draco was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt something bump against his ribcage. He glared down at Potter and frowned.

“What?”

“Malfoy are you ignoring me? I have been talking to you for almost a minute now.”   

Draco closed his eyes in resignation.

“What could you possibly want from me today Potter? We don’t have to go out again for another three days.”

“Well actually we are going out tonight, that is what I was telling you.”

“Why are we going out again?”

“Well the suspect doesn’t believe we are dating. We need to be seen one more time by him before he starts to get suspicious.”

“How do you know if the suspect is getting suspicious?”

“Ah, well we have some anonymous insider information. Not enough to pin the guy, but enough for this information to be taken as truth.”

Draco sighed and yelped as the elevator jolted allowing Potter to stumble and press up against Draco intimately. Draco glared at Potter.

“Will you stop rubbing up against me! If you don’t stop I might have to take you up on your numerous offers.”

Potter’s face flamed and he glared at Malfoy.

“You are lucky I put a silencing spell up Malfoy. Otherwise everyone would know that you want to bugger me.”

Draco felt a lazy smile overtake his face and his eyes raked down Potter’s body. The doors of the elevator opened and the people rushed out. Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze as the elevator went up one more floor. Draco leaned down as the door opened.

“I have a feeling I wouldn’t mind that very much Potter.”

He walked out feeling pleased he had finally gotten to Potter.

“Malfoy!”

Draco turned around and stared at Potter. What could he want now? Potter smiled and spoke.

“Don’t forget tonight.”

Draco nodded and began to turn.

“Malfoy!”

Draco turned back and glared. Potter smiled evilly.

“I wouldn’t mind letting you.”

The doors closed on Draco’s astonished expression.

**Time skip***

Once again Draco was pinned to the wall as Potter molested his mouth. He was moaning into the intoxication that was the tangle of their tongues. His fingers were pulling at Harry’s hair, and his hips were rolling gently in time with Potters. They were standing under a sprig of mistletoe as snowflakes gently drifted around them. Once again they were in their disguised forms, and were out acting as bait. They had just happened to walk under a Christmas display the same moment they had been given the notice that the suspect was in the vicinity.

Their kiss ended and Draco pulled away with blurred eyes. Potter wasn’t a bad kisser. He heard screams and clapping and he turned his head to see a crowd of people applauding him and Harry. Draco felt his face go beet red. Oh, how embarrassing. His eyes caught the fleeing backside of their guy and he felt Harry grab his hand. They waved to the crowd and quickly walked away. Draco hid his face underneath his scarf. He was just glad that only muggles had seen them kiss and not actual wizarding folk. He would never live down kissing Harry Potter. They were heading in the same direction as the suspect. Draco felt Potter pull him close as a car sped by splashing slush near their feet. Draco scowled after the car, nasty things those cars.

He felt a rumble against his hand splayed on Harry’s firm chest. He looked up into Potter’s amused face and he glared. Potter smirked and pecked Draco’s lips.

“You are cute when you are annoyed Malfoy.”

Draco glared at the amused man and pushed away from his hold. Potter dragged him back.

“We’re lovers my dear, remember your role.”

Draco forced a laugh and forcefully stomped on Harry’s foot.

“Oh Harry! I am sorry. Are you ok sweetie? Here let’s go sit down.”

Draco dragged a quietly cursing Potter to a nearby snow covered bench and forced him down gently. Harry was smiling with hypothetical daggers flying from his eyes. He grabbed Draco’s arms and pulled him onto his lap. The resulting kiss was forceful, and Draco felt his eyes roll as another part of his body was rubbed enticingly. An icy hand drifted up his shirt and Draco shivered. His nipple was twisted and he groaned into Harry’s mouth. He was jolted out of the pleasantry of kissing Potter when a wash of cold flooded over them. With gaping mouths they looked around and spotted their suspect running away quickly. Draco looked down. He was soaked with filthy snow water. He looked back up and stared after the retreating figure of the man with shock.

The guy had actually poured filthy water on them! Draco felt fury ignite in his chest. He was going to kill the little ferret. This was his favorite jacket. It brought out the blue in his pale eyes! Draco took a step forward prepared to go after the man when he felt a hand grab his. He looked into Harry’s stern face.

“We can’t go after him. Too much could go wrong. Let us stop for today.”

“He poured street water on us Potter!”

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him closer.

“I know I know.”

“No you don’t know. This was my favorite jacket! Do you have any idea how much this cost?!”

Draco waited for an answer and he tilted his face up. Harry was biting his lip an odd look on his face. Draco frowned and then he realized why Potter looked so constipated.

“It’s not funny Potter! My mother bought this for me. Hey!”

Potter’s laughter rang in Draco’s ears. With fury Draco huffed and stormed off. He was heading towards the alley so he could apparate. How dare Potter make fun of his clothes when his were completely unfashionable?! Draco felt himself spun around and a met the eyes of a gasping Potter.

“I’m sorry mate! It’s just you were so serious.” Harry said with an awkward chuckle.

Draco glared and pursed his lips. Harry stopped smiling and sighed.

“Well are you ready to go back?”

Draco nodded stiffly and grabbed onto Potter’s arm as they apparated out of the alley. He hoped this business was over soon.

**Time skip***

Draco had two days off to recover from the cold he had gotten from the dirty water getting into his mouth, yet here he stood five minutes later than he had wanted to be, still feeling like shit. He closed his eyes reminiscing over how much trial and error it had taken him to determine that being ten minutes early was the perfect amount of time. With a sigh Draco shuffled back even more as the elevator rose. He eavesdropped on the conversation of the two witches at his side.

“Fixed it eh’?”

“Yeah, we no longer have to share, thank Merlin!”

Draco sighed. It seemed that the ministry had finally fixed the elevators reserved specifically for the higher ups. He ignored the small flare of sorrow that sprouted in his chest at the thought of Potter no longer pressing his delicious body up against his. He shook his head confused. He didn’t want Potter, did he? The feeling of unease flitted anxiously in Draco’s chest as he pictured the dark-haired man awkwardly stiff as his plush bottom fitted perfectly in the groove of Draco’s pelvis. Draco felt that particular part of his body twitch with interest at the train of thought going through Draco’s mind, and Draco groaned. He really should have gone and looked for somebody the day he had planned to, stupid Potter.

The elevator doors opened and Draco stepped out calmly nodding to some of the department’s workers. A ministry file worker was standing at his door anxiously peering into the small opaque glass window.

“Can I be of assistance?”

The man turned so fast the papers in his hand went sprawling. Draco stared unamused as the man began to scramble after the sheets of parchment.

“Ah! Mr. Malfoy. My name is Varan Clack. Mr. Potter asked me to give these to you.”

With those speedy words the papers were shoved haphazardly into Draco’s arms and the small pointed man scuttled away fearfully. Draco stared at the dark robed retreating figure and shook his head. Some people just didn’t have any spine. Draco reached a hand towards the doorknob and he froze. Something wasn’t right. He waved his wand and whispered the spell that showed him his wards. With a shocked breath Draco stepped back. A blasting spell! Someone had put a blasting spell on his bloody door! With barely contained ire Draco took a deep breath and called for the office of repairs. He turned toward the row of empty desks and decided to make use of them until his door could be opened. A frown worked itself over his face. It couldn’t have been the small pale pinched face worker could it have been? With a sigh and a groan Draco opened his brief case and began to work. If it was that whimpering messenger then Draco would take great pleasure in teaching the boy a lesson in pain, stupid git.  With that thought Draco began working. It would probably be a few minutes until the cleansing team came along. He looked at the clock floating by his borrowed desk and frowned, few indeed.

**2 hours and 56 minutes later.**

“We don’t know who did this Mr. Malfoy, but I can guarantee that we will find out who did this. This act is a grave risk for the security of the ministry! Why I Clara Walburet guarantee I will find out who did this and I will prosecute them to the fullest extent possible. Why you have my word!”

Draco smiled through gritted teeth. Ms. Walburet had been saying the exact same thing for about thirty minutes and frankly Draco was way passed annoyed. The woman kept staring at him with wide star filled eyes and Draco wanted to curse. Why couldn’t everyone be turned off by his family history? If he was going to be ostracized, why couldn’t it be from people like her? He sighed and opened his mouth prepared to blatantly tell the woman that he was grateful for her help but would like for her to leave. Well he prepared and then he turned shocked as a warm weight fell on his shoulder. He turned his head with a gasp and met amused familiar green eyes.

“Potter!” Draco gasped.

“Hello Clara, mind if I borrow Draco. Need to speak with him for a few.”

Potter didn’t give the woman a chance to refuse and he quickly pulled Draco towards the waiting elevator. Draco stumbled in as Potter pushed him a little too harshly and he turned furiously.

“Potter what on earth do you think you are doing?! I have to work.”

“There has been a new development, shh! I will tell you, just come along Draco.”

Wearily Draco allowed Harry to tug him along by the sleeve. What could possibly be so urgent that Harry couldn’t let Draco finish his work? Potter probably thought that Draco’s work wasn’t as important as his. With that thought Draco glared hard at the back of that messy dark splat on top of Harry’s head.

Potter seemed determined not to speak until they reached his office so Draco stood still and grumbled under his breath. Potter ran his fingers through his hair and Draco made a sarcastic face behind Harry’s back. His eyes clung to the wavy dips left as Harry dropped his hand with a sigh. Draco felt his fingers itch, and he sunk his teeth into his lip. Why was Potter’s hair so darn messy? Even now the darks strands seemed have been filled with electricity. There was one strand sticking left, another right, some sideways and quite frankly all over the place. Draco frowned harder. If Potter didn’t have such thick hair he would have looked like that weird science guy Draco had seen pictures of during training.

“Draco!”

Draco blinked and stared into vibrant green eyes. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. Why was Potter screaming at him, his hearing was perfectly fine?

“What!” He snapped back.

“Were here, come on.”

Draco looked passed Harry and he felt his face heat. Well he couldn’t have this. With a huff he walked passed Potter. And suffice to say he should have been watching his step as he promptly tripped. With a squeak he tilted forward. His knees bit sharply into the ground and he let out a small cry. He turned back furiously wanting to destroy whatever miserable thing that had tripped him. His back arched as he turned his head. He heard muffled laughter and he shot a glare up at a very happy Potter. His eyes fell back on the object and he groaned.

“Potter, why is there a turtle in front of the elevator!?”

He cringed as he watched Potter lose his fight against laughter and he groaned as he heard the raspy sound of Potter laughing. The nerve of that idiot! Draco sighed, his anger leaving him. I probably would have laughed to if he saw someone trip over a turtle. Well maybe not, he probably would have just smirked a little. He liked making people squirm like that. He stared at the solemn grey-green face of the turtle. What was a turtle doing here? Especially one that was just shy of knee length. Why on earth was such a large turtle hanging around in the small elevator waiting room? He stood up and frowned as a sharp pain trembled across his knees. He looked down and cursed quietly.

“These trousers were expensive.”

His finger’s graced over the slight tears at his knee, the red blood leaking from the abrasions clinging to the tips of his finger. With a sigh he reached for his wand. His hand met nothing and he frowned. He looked around frantically.

“Where is my wand?!”

He looked back at Potter and choked on a scream. Potter was being held against the wall with Draco’s wand floating in the air pointing directly at his heart. Draco froze his eyes wide, and panic filling his chest. He looked around for the person controlling his wand. The only people in the small room were himself, Harry, and… the turtle. His eyes faltered on the shifting shadows at Harry’s feet. His eyes widened. The turtle. The turtle must be the one controlling the wand. He stared into the empty black, smug eyes of the turtle and he growled. With a shout he jumped at the turtle. The turtle’s eyes widened and then the beast tried to scuttle away.

Draco vaguely heard the sound of a wand clattering to the ground and he screamed as the turtle began to scurry away with him clinging to its shell. He grunted as he felt himself being thrown into the wall, with a fierce effort he swung his leg over the turtles shell and clung for dear life. He watched in horror as the turtle carried him away, faster than he thought turtles could ever move. He heard cursing behind him and he chanced a look. Potter was racing after them his eyes wide with fear instead of laughter this time. Draco looked back forward as he felt the turtle scurry even faster. His eyes widened as the turtle’s shell shifted and the beast began to grow. Within seconds he was barely clinging onto the back of a sleek, furry, dark creature. His mind raced. The turtle could change shapes. He gasped as a thought entered his mind. What creature could change shape at will? What creature hated himself and Harry?

He looked back at Harry who was gasping as he tried to keep up with the large black cat Draco was clinging to.

“He’s a Metamorphmagus!”

Harry steps stuttered for a second before he shouted back.

“I know you daft weirdo. Let go of him now!”

Draco looked forward. He frowned, if he let go then the criminal would definitely get away. He couldn’t do that! With renewed determination he prepared himself for the ride. Except his grip grew lax when the panther begin to tremble and grow even more. With a yell Draco lost his grip and fell. His stared after the retreating figure of a thundering elephant stampeding through the tiny hallway before once again shifting down to a more manageable size. He heard a panting cough and he turned to look at Potter who was trying to regain his breath.

He was about to ask Potter if he was alright before Potter began yelling.

“Are you stupid?! Why didn’t you let go of him! He could have killed you!”

Draco frowned.

“But—”

“Seriously Draco of all the daft things you could have done!”

Potter began yelling his face red with sweat, and his eyes wide with worry. His hand clenched the collar of Draco’s shirt, and Draco groaned. This shirt was just as expensive as his trousers were. Well at least he ruined a set rather than just one piece. He stared at Harry ignoring the red faced yelling man. He waited, and waited, and finally he leaned in and bit Potter’s nose.

“OW! What was that for!”

“Potter if you would wait till I finish speaking I would appreciate it. I was never in any danger. The person wasn’t after me after all. They were after you.”

With a small smirk Draco turned around and began to follow the trail the Metamorphmagus left behind. He paused and made a sound of annoyance. Before he turned and snatched his wand from Potters hand. He stared at Harry’s face and he paused. He smiled before walking away, he really should surprise Potter more, that look on his face was worth the humiliation.

***Timeskip***

“The original suspect was found dead in their backyard this morning.”

“What do you mean Mr. Potter?”

“The true suspect is actually a Metamorphmagus.”

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, leaned back in his chair a grave expression on his face.

“This is more serious than I was previously led to believe.”

“I believe the man that attacked me is actually a man named Cro Sugred. He is the only Metamorphmagus whose is known to have hatred against me. He also is part of the janitorial staff, and has access to every room in the ministry except the heads of department’s offices. I suspect that that is why there was only a spell on the outside of Mr. Malfoy’s door.”

The heavy silence that followed Harry’s words pressed into Draco’s chest. This situation was indeed getting out of hand.  Minister Shaklebolt hummed in agreement to Harry’s words before speaking.

“Auror Potter, I expect you to take this as your main case. I would like this situation to be resolved as soon as possible. Do you have any idea what the relationship the suspect has with the victims?”

Harry paused before sighing.

“Truthfully. . . The only relationship the suspect has with the victims is. . . me.”

“You Auror?”

“Ah, yes, apparently the suspect was dating someone who was a death eater. Apparently, I was a part of the team that captured the death eaters that were still attacking people after Voldemort’s death. His lover was killed in one of the cleanup raids.” 

Draco blinked in surprise. He remembered something about that. At the time he had been grateful just to be alive and free. He vaguely recalled there being something about a small group of death eaters that still attacked villages, killing muggles. Draco shivered, why they would do that he couldn’t imagine. He bit his lip, after the dark lord died, all Draco could remember feeling was profound relief that it was over.

“How does that apply to you Auror Potter?”

“Ah. . . Well he thinks that I was the one to kill. . . Jak Summut, his lover.”

Kingsley frowned and Draco tried his best to calmly meet the enquiring gaze the man sent in his direction.

“If they are attacking you, then why were they going after blond gay wizards, who happened to have the mark?”

Draco couldn’t help but glance at Harry’s face. That was something he desperately wanted to know as well. He stared at Harry’s flushed face and waited.

“Well sir, he kind of, well he thinks. . .”

“Go on Mr. Potter.”

“Ahh, well, he thinks that I had a crush on Draco, and that we were hiding our relationship. It was a message to me I suppose.”

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. What? Annoyance grew in his chest. He had had a feeling that Harry wasn’t being entirely honest with him when he first got the case. But to this extent! He glared harshly at the back of Harry’s head. That git. His annoyance faded gradually as Harry’s words replayed in his head. People think that Potter has a crush on me?

“Why on earth would he think that Mr. Potter?!”

Draco would have felt insulted at Kingsley’s tone if he hadn’t been thinking the same thing.

“My insider tells us that, well apparently he heard some witches talking about how obsessed I was with Malfoy when we were in school. Apparently they thought we were in a relationship and just pretended not to be because of his parents. And well, they were wondering why we hadn’t come out yet.”

Harry’s face was completely red now and Draco couldn’t help but smirk. Potter had been quite obsessed hadn’t he? Always following him around, that probably did look mightily suspicious to outsiders. He was startled out of his reverie when a loud booming laugh filled the room and he stared at Shaklebolt with apparent surprise. What was so funny? He looked at Harry who stared back at him sheepishly. He felt a blush flame at his cheeks despite himself. Potter had never looked at him that way before.

Through his laughter the minister informed them they needed to fix the situation fast, and they both left in the wake of his mocking laughter. Draco shrugged off the situation and began to think of ways they could draw the criminal out once more. He didn’t realize Harry had stopped until he felt the sleeve of his shirt being pulled. He looked over his shoulder and waited for Harry to speak. When the man remained silent Draco growled.

“Harry what is it?”

Harry glanced up at him surprise in his eyes. He stared at Draco cautiously before speaking.

“I am sorry for not telling you everything. I just didn’t want you to laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh at you?”

Harry’s face went even redder, and Draco felt the peculiar urge to step closer. His body seemed to agree and he stepped close enough to kiss.

“Because they thought we were in a relationship, or because I would figure out that you like me?” He whispered gently in Harry’s ear.

He heard Harry gasp and his blue eyes clashed with Harry’s surprised green eyes. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips, as his hand drifted down Harry’s backside pulling the man closer. His lips trailed along Harry’s jawline before gently kissing the dip above his collar bone.

“Why would I laugh when I like you too, Harry.”

He moved to step back but grunted in surprise as he was pulled back. Soft lips pressed against his and his eyes fluttered closed. His mouth opened as he felt a harsh tug on his hair. Harry’s wet slippery tongue gently flicked against his own. He clenched his hands before giving in and exploring Harry’s excellent backside. His hands cupped Harry’s ass, and he gave into the urge he had been holding back since he had first noticed how fine an ass it was. He sucked in a breath as Harry tugged his hair harder. His head tilted back and he felt Harry’s soft lips attack his neck. He grew bolder and he slid his hands up and into the front of Harry’s trousers. He slid his hand down till he felt the velvet hardness of Harry’s dick. He managed to get in a nice long feel before he heard the unmistakable sound of a woman’s gasp. Apparently Potter heard it too because seconds later they had sprung apart and were staring into the astonished eyes of the head of the Department for the Protection of Magical Creatures, Hermione Granger. Standing next to her was the head of the Department for the Misuse of Magical Foliage, Daphne Greengrass.

“Harry!”

“Hermione!”

“Draco!”

“Daphne!”

The silence permeated the hallway as Draco gradually noticed that they had gathered quite an audience with their little display. He forced himself not to flush and instead raised an eyebrow, in an attempt to feign nonchalance.

“Do you need something?”

He tried to keep his voice even and strong. He could tell he failed when Daphne smirked. She turned to a woman behind her and said,

“I told you Bethhanie!”

Draco could no longer contain his embarrassment and he felt the wave of embarrassment flood over him. As all the people rushed towards him and Harry he felt his chest slowly begin to increase in tempo. The walls seemed to close in on him as he was poked and prodded as people laughed and congratulated them. Sweat beaded on his brow and upper lip. He closed his eyes in resignation; he was going to have a panic attack. He jolted briefly when a warm palm clasped his and his eyes flashed briefly up to meet Harry’s worried green eyes.

He felt Harry put his arm around his waist and he vaguely heard Harry speak to everyone as his world slowly narrowed and coalesced around him.

Gradually he tried to focus on the feeling of Harry’s sturdy body supporting his weight and slowly the feeling of panic subsided. He didn’t get them often, but sometimes when he was in large groups of people that were all rushing at him he remembered things he would much rather to forget. By the time he had come back into his body Harry had somehow managed to get everyone to leave them alone. He had also managed to get Draco in his office. And he was holding Draco on the couch while whispering.

“It’s ok Draco, breathe, its ok. I’ve got you.”

Draco was leaning heavily against Harry his head nestled into Harry’s neck. The gentle clean smell of Harry’s skin flooded his senses and he felt his body relax. A kiss was pressed to his forehead and Harry held him. After a few moments Draco felt a little better.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I used to get them too, I get it.” 

Draco laughed his throat tight. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

***Timeskip***

“Potter I am not wearing that. It is the most hideous thing I have ever seen.”

“Draco.”

“No.”

Draco stepped back avoiding the large box Harry had just opened. Inside laid the ugliest outfit Draco had ever seen. It was burgundy with orange thread, and a yellow smiley face on the shoulder of the right sleeve. Yes, it, it didn’t deserve to be called a shirt. Draco wanted to cry, how could anyone think up such an unfortunate looking thing? Today they were going on another “date”. In order to make their suspect less suspicious they were once again changing up their disguises. Today was the last time they were going out.

To allay suspicion Draco and Harry had been frequenting a clubbing area the past few weeks, and luckily their guy had caught on. They had put on a different disguise each time and after weeks of waiting their suspect had finally resurfaced. He had been frequenting a retro club right next to their favorite date spot, thus the reason for the ugly thing. Harry stared sternly at Draco and with a scowl Draco finally gave in. He snatched the ugly shirt and grabbed his shiny black slacks. Harry laughed at him and kissed his cheek before turning and grabbing his equally ugly shirt.

***Timeskip***

They were dancing and kissing. Then again everyone there was dancing and kissing. Despite what Draco had expected the retro club wasn’t half bad. He got to have Harry’s hands all over him and he got to grope Harry in return without shame. Not to mention the muggle music wasn’t half bad. They danced for what felt like seconds before Draco realized he had to use the loo. He leaned up to Harry’s ear and tried not to yell too loudly. Harry smiled and told him that he would get drinks while Draco was gone.

Draco walked through the small crowd of people surrounding the dance floor until he found the loo. He entered and wrinkled his nose at the filth that seemed to cover every surface. With a grumble he knew that he was going to burn these clothes the first chance he got.

When he finished he went to wash his hands, only to have dirty water splatter out as soon as he turned the faucet. With a frown he looked around. Nobody was in the bathroom and he didn’t see any cameras. He took out his wand and quickly cleaned his hands. With a breath he left the loo and went to find Harry. On his way back he made sure to keep an eye out for their suspect. His eyes flashed over the emergency exit as it opened and closed. His head shot back and he stared unseeingly at the door. Panicked he looked toward the bar and he gasped. His eyes darted around the room.

Where was Harry?

His eyes flashed back toward the door, and he ran. Instinct told him to follow. He just knew the bastard had somehow got to Harry. He pressed his wand against the button on his sleeve to signal he needed backup. He burst through the door and he looked frantically both ways down the dark alley way. He barely caught a glimpse of Harry’s ugly bright burnt orange shirt before he began to run after them. The anger and fear helped him catch up quickly. He grabbed hold of Harry the exact moment Cro apparated.

Which he realized was an entirely stupid thing to do as they were pulled through a tunnel, and Draco felt pain explode down his side. They fell only for moments before they fell hard onto the ground.

Draco quickly looked around pain hazing his vision. It seemed that Cro hadn’t seen him grab onto Harry and thus hadn’t calculated for the extra weight. Seeing as the man in question was splayed on his back a large stream of blood seeping down his hairline. Draco grit his teeth as he spotted Harry a few feet away, and stood. He stared down at his side and grimaced. A large chunk of his arm was missing. He bit his lip and stumbled over to Harry’s side. He brushed a silky lock of hair away from Harry’s forehead, and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the dull throb beneath his fingertips.

***Warning Skip if You Don’t Fancy Torture***

It was then that Draco noticed what room they were in. There was a large metal table, with various weapons scattered along the walls. Old blood dotted the floor. Draco felt sick. This was the room where he tortured his victims. He tortured them only to leave them alive with their memories. With frantic fingers Draco quickly cast an enervate at Harry’s prone body. They needed to get out of here. When Harry didn’t wake up Draco tried a few different spells. When Harry didn’t wake up even then, he went to pick him up; he needed to apparate them out. He just couldn’t grab a hold of Harry tightly enough. He was rapidly weakening from blood loss. Finally he managed to get a good enough hold and he reached for his wand. He wasn’t expecting an arm to come around his throat, nor was he expecting blinding pain to scorch through his body, as his captor dug his fingers into his fresh wound. Draco choked on a scream as he was dragged away from Harry’s body to the metal table. He tried to scream, and fight but the man behind him held him fast. He was quickly secured as his feeble attempts to fight had only left him weaker.

His eyes clashed with Cro’s endlessly pale grey eyes, and Draco swallowed. He waited as fear slowly took over his senses. The man’s twisted lips smiled and he slowly looked around his stash of weapons, as if he was picking a fruit. Draco stared in horror as the man lifted a long metal object into the air. The three blades were sharp and barbed. Draco sucked in a breath, and they were already covered in blood. The man turned around to face him and his smile almost split his face as he lifted the weapon. A piercing scream of agony spilled past Draco’s lips as he felt the blades dig deep into his abdomen. The pain was overwhelming.  His eyes stared unseeing as the man raised the weapon again. Draco felt sick as he saw pieces of his flesh tremble on the sharp edges. He stared unseeingly panicked watching the blade fall, when a burst of green light flashed through the air. The man stared surprised over Draco’s head and fell backwards his head cracking on the ledge. Draco stared at the ceiling unseeingly, his eyes fluttered and he felt the pain vanish. He felt nothing as darkness overtook him.

* **No more gore***


	2. The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. Kinda weird smut.   
> Sorry for any errors, I edited this story fast.

The smell was unbearable. Draco wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Not to mention something was tickling his nose in the most irritating way. He had to open his eyes to see what the stupid thing was. Except for some reason his eyes felt really heavy. For several moments his body refused to corroborate with his overly active mind. Finally his eyes cracked open and the bright white of the room made him groan. He shut his eyes quickly. From the brief glance he knew for sure that somehow he was in the hospital. He cracked his eyes open once more. He also knew that a tan colored fluffy cat was sitting on his chest. The cat’s long tail was gently waving in the air, and the hairs and the end were brushing against Draco’s nose.

“Mr. Malfoy, are you awake?”

Draco opened his eyes startled at the sound of a low unfamiliar voice. The cat also started and quickly sped out of the room. He stared after the cat until his gaze fell upon a young woman with long brown hair and the dress of a mediwitch.

She stared at him calmly and Draco slowly processed her question. His brow furrowed.

“Obviously.” He croaked out his throat dry and unused.

The mediwitch raised an eyebrow amused. She waved her wand and a cup full of water held itself near Draco’s mouth. He took a tentative sip out of the hovering cup, his arms still too weak to lift. He guzzled the water realizing how thirsty he was. When the glass was empty the mediwitch spoke again.

“You gave several people quite the start Mr. Malfoy. You had several lacerations and a worrying amount of damage to your abdomen. You are lucky you survived. Not to mention the poison that got into your system from the weapon in question.”

Draco frowned as the woman spoke her wand calmly waving over his weak prone body.

“Harry, did he survive?”

“Ah, Mr. Potter I would say survived quite well. He barely had a scratch. He was fortunate this time. Although since you arrived he has visited with some more serious injuries, though that doesn't stop him from visiting every night.”

Draco frowned how could Harry have gotten injured more than once? A feeling of unease spread through him. His face tightened as the mediwitch pressed gently on his stomach.

“How long have I been here?”

“You have been here one month and 14 days.”

The brusque way in which the woman had replied left Draco stunned. He had been unconscious for that long? He choked on the words clogging his throat. How could that be? If had felt like yesterday when he gazed into the cold stare of their kidnapper.

“What happened to Cro?”

The mediwitch appeared stunned for a moment before realization dawned on her face.

“When the aurors broke through to save you he was killed.”

A profound sense of relief filled Draco as the words registered. At least something positive had come from this nightmare.

“I shall inform Mr. Potter that you have woken up.”

“Don’t.”

The mediwitch stared at him surprised. A hesitant look appeared on her soft sweet face.

“Was I wrong to assume you were lovers? Shoot it was in all the papers!”

“No, Harry is my, lover. I just would rather wait until I am a little stronger to confront him. In fact please tell nobody that I have woken. I need some time to myself. I am not ready for any visitors.”

A calm look appeared on the mediwitch’s face.

“Understood Mr. Malfoy; anything else?”

Draco paused.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

The woman appeared startled before laughing.

“My name is Kate Wicke. Press the button if you need anything. I am sure Tubbs will be back to sit on you soon. It is best you rest now Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco leaned back resting his head on the flat pillow. His mind wandered and indeed he did feel tired. A burst of energy filled him and he slid his weak arms under the blanket. His fingers slid under the short hospital shirt and his fingers met the skin on his stomach. He felt sickened as the numerous raised scars bumped against his fingertips. He was cut up pretty badly. He felt his eyes water and he bit his lip. He closed his eyes and for a moment he felt ugly. Then he remembered the solemn face of the man who had been hurt before and he felt his spine stiffen. He needed to be strong. What were a few scars? At least he wasn’t still bleeding.

His eyes remained closed and the tears pressed against his closed lids. He wouldn’t let them fall. A heavy pressure on his chest surprised him, but the comforting purr that followed allowed him to drift into sleep once more.

***Timeskip***

“Are you sure you are ready to leave?”

Draco turned to look at mediwitch Wicke. He was standing next to the window of his small room.  He had been watching a small group of children playing in the small park the hospital had for bored children. He had also just been feeling rather sorry for himself. He had finally gotten up the nerve to notify the ministry of his return. He had received a notice just a few hours later that they were glad he was recovered enough to return and he could expect to resume his duties next Monday. That had caused Draco to sigh. It was Wednesday, and he was bored. He glanced back to the window before answering.

“Yes, there is no reason for me to stay if I am physically recovered. I have been here for almost two weeks since I woke up. There are plenty more people that could use a bed.”

“This is a wizarding hospital Mr. Malfoy we can make new rooms at our discretion. If you are not ready to leave—.”

“I am ready.”

Draco was tired of lying in bed. He had quickly regained his strength and his emotions had settled. He no longer felt brittle to the bone. He shivered lightly. For something that had only lasted a few moments, the memories would not leave him. Draco turned back to the mediwitch.

“I need to get back to my life. I can’t spend too long wallowing in my own world. I need to keep living.”

The mediwitch sighed.

“Will you at least agree to talk to a therapist about what happened that night?”

Draco pondered for a moment before the familiar face jolted him. His heart quickened and he bit his lip. It probably would be for the best if he learned how to handle these odd flashbacks.

“Alright.”

Wicke sighed and nodded pleased.

“I will send you the appointment list. I assume you will be free on Saturdays?”

Draco grit his teeth. Yes, he would be free, as he always was on Saturday.

“Very well. Can I leave now.”

“If you feel any pain come right back. Come with me and we will sign you out.”

Draco grumbled as he followed the quick figure of his mediwitch.

***Timeskip***

Draco was curled up on his couch. It was a Sunday, two weeks after he had restarted work and he was enjoying a rather interesting novel. The character Madiean was a kaleidoscope creator, who had fallen in love with the mysterious sailor who visited his small town’s harbor every Tuesday. They had met when Madiean had almost fallen into the water after the sailor’s dog had tripped him. Needless to say their love story was progressing quite nicely. He stared at the stack of books on his coffee table and blushed. He didn’t know Daphne had such interesting taste in books. With a sly smile he was glad no one could see he turned the page. Madiean had just been stripped of his clothes and the sailor Perenan was gently suckling at his neck.

Draco had been reading the love scene feverishly when his floo flared to life. He turned his head slowly to check who it was, and promptly dropped the book. Harry’s face stared out at him a serious expression marring his face.

“Draco let me through.”

Draco felt a wash of guilt. He had been avoiding Harry for quite some time. The therapist claimed it was because Draco had felt that he had let Harry down by getting hurt. Draco didn’t quite believe that, but at the same time didn’t want to deal with the alternative of Harry letting him down. With a quick breath Draco readied himself they needed to talk. Draco allowed Harry entry into his small flat. Harry stepped out from the floo brushing the floo powder off of his long dark jacket.

“Harry, what’s up?’

Harry sighed before grabbing Draco close in a tight embrace. Draco stiffened as he allowed the other man to hug him. The confusion filling his brain was unceasing. Why was Harry hugging him?

“Harry?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am sorry I couldn’t protect you Draco. I have been beating myself up for days and I couldn’t help but think you deserve someone so much better than me. I tried to stay away like I suspected you wanted . . . I just can’t. I have wanted you for so long. Draco . . .”

Draco stared confused into Harry’s worried expressive eyes. In that moment his worries vanished. His brave stupid man. He had never been angry at Harry. After all he was the one that hadn’t wanted Harry to go alone, despite knowing that as soon as something happened, a fully trained Auror team would swoop into save whoever was hurt. He was the one that hadn’t been able to let Harry go. He couldn’t let the man that he loved go with some crazy person that liked to cut people up. He opened his mouth to tell Harry exactly that when Harry kissed him. His eyes rolled back and he closed his eyes. Harry’s soft slightly rough lips were pressed against his in the most knee-weakening way. Draco couldn’t help but respond by sliding his tongue up against the yielding seam of Harry’s lips.

The vibration of Harry’s moan pulled him in further. In an instant he felt his desire ignite, and he knew that he was going to get what he had been longing for, for months.  

Their kiss got rougher and their hands wandered ever more bravely. Draco tangled his hands in Harry’s hair and pulled forcing their lips apart so Draco could feast on Harry’s neck. The imagery from the book popped up in his mind and his hand wandered down and grabbed Harry’s arse. He heard Harry’s needy moan and his other hand joined in the fun. He shivered as Harry copied his frenzied movements. Their lips reclaimed one another’s. Their tongues tangled in a wet slippery haze. Draco jolted as he felt Harry daringly slide a single finger in between his cheeks. He whimpered and bent forward to give Harry a better angle.

Soon a slick finger was sliding its way inside Draco’s tight cavern. Draco gasped. Harry had added another finger and at the same moment had hit that wonderful spot inside. Draco bit his lip as he held onto Harry’s jacket his needy cried filling the air, as Harry’s fingers undulated within Draco’s ass. Draco felt his balls tighten and he knew he was about to come. He closed his eyes expecting the burst of ecstasy. His eyes snapped back open as he was pushed back onto the couch. He stared wide eyed up at Harry as the dark-haired man began to strip. Draco felt his mouth water as tantalizing taught skin was revealed to his hungry gaze. His eyes traveled down his own bare body and wondered the exact moment Harry had freed him from his sweat pants.

Harry had finished stripping and Draco stared at the moderate sized cock waving firmly in the air as Harry strode to the end of the couch. It was perhaps slightly larger than his cock, but definitely wider. Draco swallowed. It looked like it was to be his favorite length for this activity. Harry slid his way up Draco’s body until their cocks were pressed up against one another and their mouths began to glide together once more.

Harry had maneuvered Draco onto his side and once again had lubed fingers inside him.

“Are you ready Draco?”

“YES! Enter me.”

Draco lifted his hips in invitation and soon his lover was sliding his way deep into Draco’s body. Draco clenched his teeth at the initial pain. He felt the stretch and burn, but mostly the wonder of being filled after being empty for so long.  Once his inner muscles had relaxed slightly his breath rushed out as Harry began to thrust. The pull on his insides pleased him. His hand slid down his body to toy with his nipple.

The steady slow rush of pleasure made his slightly softened cock perk up once more and soon enough he was ready to come.

“H-harry! I’m going to—.”

Draco stared mesmerized into darkened green emeralds as Harry leaned forward and began to pull on Draco’s dick. He altered his position within Draco slightly and Draco was sent flying as the world burst around him. Harry’s thrusts continued gently pulling at his prostate, and Draco tightened and clenched as he came. His hips tilted up, and his cock pulsed and released a wild torrent of fire as his head went blank. He distantly heard Harry shout out his name before a rush of warmth filled his insides and he felt the comforting weight of another man pressed against his own.

Eventually the high faded and Draco came back to life. His lover was collapsed against his chest sweaty and satisfied. His hands carded through Harry’s hair and he shivered as warmth began to trickle from his body. Harry’s fluid gently leaked from his shocked channel. Harry heaved himself onto his elbows reducing the pressure on Draco’s chest and they stared at one another. Slowly they came together once more and their lips pressed into the sweetest kiss Draco could ever remember receiving.

The pain of the past few months fled him. He felt Harry cup his cheek.

“I think you won Mr. Malfoy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you won my heart.”

“. . .”

“Love you too Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is the end. Sort of corny. Oh well. Anyway I have several stories I am writing and I will try to post something new. I just like having the plot evened out before I post. Hope you all have a good summer.   
> Thanks for reading,   
> Demonfawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you enjoyed this story. I haven't been able to write very often the past few months as a sudden distressing event occurred. This was the story that I was closest to finishing. I have several more I am working on. Hopefully I will be able to write more. This story was a little messy but I didn't have time to make it smoother. Someday. *sigh*  
> The second chapter contains smut. It didn't feel right to have all of that together in one page.  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Demonfawn


End file.
